Goodnight
by AnotherRandomAuthor
Summary: Unohana/Isane friendship short song drabble.  Isane has a nightmare, and Unohana helps her get back to sleep.  It's my first story please no flames.


I don't own Bleach, or the song _Goodnight Demonslayer_ (By Voltiare). So, please don't sue me!

This story is from Isane's Point of View. It's a short little drabble song thing revolving around Isane and Unohana's friendship. Please tell me about any grammar/spelling errors, and I love critiques but not flames! I love to learn how to improve and I'll be grateful for any helpful suggestions about how I should improve future stories :)

I remember being chased by this huge fishcake hollow, and all I could do was run. It was gaining on me fast I tried running faster but it suddenly turned into this terrifyingly huge bowl of ramen noodles and just when I thought I was safe it grew this big muzzle filled with sharp pointed teeth and ate me!

"RAMEN WOLVES!" I scream sitting bolt upright in my bed. I blink a couple times and rub the sleep out of my eyes before realizing that I am safe in the fourth squad barracks in my room and… What is that noise outside? It sounds like footsteps! Oh no, who did I wake up? Maybe it's the big wolfish bowl of ramen coming to eat me for real this time! W-What if it's a hollow? All sorts of terrible thoughts about me getting maimed or eaten by hideous hollow food animal hybrid creatures are running through my head. I look up and… my door is open and there is a figure in the doorway. Oh man, this has to be another one of my nightmares. I'm just hallucinating, that's all. I shut my eyes tightly and hide under the covers, praying that if this is real and some monster was coming to kill me then I at least get a quick painless death.

"Why are you hiding under the covers, Isane?" a soft voice questioned. It is this moment all my fears melt away, and I dare to look above my covers to see the owner of the voice. Captain Retsu Unohana, is standing in my doorway. I notice her long dark hair that is currently loose as opposed to the usual braid in front and she is in her night robes. I whimpered a little as a small wave of guilt rushed over me because it was obvious that my scream had woke her up. She looked at me with concern in her blue eyes, "Isane…? Are you sure you are feeling alright? Do you feel sick?"

"N-No, Captain Unohana ," I mumble silently cursing myself for stuttering and making myself look weak in front of Unohana, "It was um… j-just another nightmare…"

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" She asked looking at me sympathetically. I blinked a couple times before making a couple weak excuses that it was nothing and claiming that I am perfectly fine now. "I know you are okay and you can get back to sleep, but would you like me to help with a nice warm cup of tea, a lullaby, and a back rub?"

"That would be nice," I say. To tell the truth I am ecstatic because now I will not have to worry about monsters and nightmares, plus Unohana is great at giving massages. She left briefly before returning with my tea. I take the teacup after thanking her profusely for staying with me and helping me to get some sleep. The recently brewed tea tastes wonderful, it is pleasantly warm, but is not hot. After finishing my tea I lay down on my side and close my eyes while Retsu starts to gently rub my back. Her hands are soft and warm and I can't help but feel relaxed as she carefully starts to work on the various knots in my back. When she starts singing I am already starting to feel drowsy.

_There's a monster that lives beneath your bed  
Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor  
He must be flat as a board_

Hmmmm… what a strange song… urk… is there really a monster under my futon…?

_There's a creature that lurks behind the door  
Though I've checked there 15 times  
When I leave then he arrives  
Every night_

Aaaahhhh… this is starting to scare me…. Why would she be telling me about these monsters I never knew existed?

_Tell the monster that lives beneath your bed  
To go somewhere else instead  
Or you'll kick him in the head_

…Could I really tell that to a monster? And would I actually follow through with a kick? This song just gets more abnormal with every word.

_Tell the creature that lurks behind the door  
If he knows what's good he won't come here anymore  
Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four_

I wonder if I could really do that…

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide _

Wait demon slayer? Ha… I wish… why would any demon bother hiding from me?

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

I'm her little demon slayer? Sweet.

_Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad  
And you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had  
If he eats you, don't fret, just cut him open with an axe  
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad_

Well I guess I'm not that bad at wielding an axe… perhaps that may be possible…

_Tell the harpies that land on your bed post  
That at the count of five you'll roast them alive  
Tell the devil its time you gave him his due  
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes  
Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you_

I… am? Captain cannot be serious. There are so many people stronger than me…

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

Maybe Unohana's right… Maybe I don't have anything to worry about…

_I won't tell you, there's nothing neath your bed  
I won't tell you, that it's all in your head  
This world of ours is not as it seems  
The monsters are real but not in your dreams  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,  
you'll need it for some of the people you meet_

Mmmmmmm... I am definitely drifting off now... Oh, I'm dreaming again... This time I am chasing a familiar over sized fishcake down with a really big axe... Much better than being eaten by it...

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_**Goodnight**_


End file.
